Revitalization Magic
is a type of Magic that is applied to revitalize and heal living beings. Description Revitalization Magic is a type of magic that is applied to infuse life energy into a living being in order to heal it or give it back its vitality. This includes hasten one's magic power recovery and removing the target of its ailments from minor debuffs to curses. Revitalization Magic Spells Plant Restoration Spell The Plant Restoration Spell is a Revitalization Magic spell that provides strong enough nourishment to bring dead plants back to life. In order for the spell to work, the target must be surrounded by a circle of magic stones which acts as the spell's conduit. However, any other living being within the circle, such as parasites or insects, will also be affected. In addition of rejuvenating dying plant life, the spell also enables the user to have the rejuvenated plants forming a bridge. The spell also enables the user to have the rejuvenated plants to form a bridge as well. It is a secret art passed down through generations of the House of Cavendish. In "Pappiliodya", Diana uses this spell in her attempt to restore Luna Nova's Jennifer Memorial Tree, only for the spell inadvertently affected several Pappiliodya chrysalids that feed on the tree's roots for quite some time, resulting them absorbing its nutrients in accelerated manner and undoing the said spell's effect in process. In "Intelligence and Sensibility", Diana uses this spell to create a bridge with plants as she is on her way for the ritual shrine. Heal Spell Heal Spell is a spell that when used, restores target's body by infusing life energy into a wound or afflicted body part. The amount of magic energy required to heal the target depends on severity of their injuries. Cure Spell Cure Spell is a spell that when used, magically removes any debuff effects on target's body which hinders them from taking actions. It requires both knowledge about debuff effects that can be removed with the spell and one's own skill with it. Regeneration Spell Regeneration Spell is a spell that when used, magically speeds up caster's healing rate as well as regenerate from injuries, hence the name. The duration of the spell, as well as the healing rate depends on one's own skill with it. Mana Tap Spell Mana Tap Spell is a spell that when used, temporarily hasten the recovery rate of the caster's magic power reserves. The duration of the spell as well as its success rate depends on the caster's skill with it. Pappiliodya Spell Pappiliodya Spell is a Revitalization Magic spell that makes Pappiliodya emerge from their chrysalises, also revitalizing them if they have been damaged. While other Revitalization Magic spell can perform similar feat, Pappiliodya Spell arguably exclusive to restore Pappiliodyas alone. In "Pappiliodya", Akko uses this spell with the power of the Shiny Rod to help Pappiliodyas that infesting Jennifer Memorial Tree emerging from their chrysalises as well as reviving ones that destroyed by Diana who had confused them with parasites. Curse Lifting Spell Curse Lifting Spell is a spell and magic art of House of Cavendish which allow the caster to lift a curse placed on someone. It can only be used by a Cavendish witch who have accepted Beatrix Cavendish's ideals in her heart. While powerful, it's yet to confirm whether it can break all type of curses. In Intelligence and Sensibility, Diana uses this spell to save her aunt and her cousins from the curse of the Cavendish ritual shrine. Circle of Healing Spell 'Circle of Healing Spell ' is a spell that when used, summons a wide magic sigil beneath her feet which generates energy field that heals anyone who caught into it. The duration of the spell as well as its healing rate depends on the caster's skill with it. Lyonne Main Article: Seven Words of Arcturus es:Magia de revitalización Category:White Magic Category:Magic Category:Spells